Vomvalyste d'Eidolon
Les Vomvalystes d'Eidolon sont des créatures Sentient spectrales, que l'on peut trouver en train de patrouiller la nuit dans les Plaines d'Eidolon. Ils possèdent 2 formes: une forme physique par défaut et une forme d'énergie spectrale dans laquelle ils basculent quand ils ont pris trop de dégâts. Tactiques *Les Vomvalystes ont deux étapes: **La forme physique subit des dégâts comme n'importe quel ennemi normal. Sous cette forme, ils attaquent en lançant des paires de projectiles énergétiques semi-guidés sur les ennemis, qui infligent une quantité considérable de dégâts. **Une fois leur santé tombée à zéro, ils se transformeront en leur forme d'énergie et ne subiront que des dégâts provenant des attaques de l'Opérateur. Les Vomvalystes de forme énergétique attaqueront en effectuant une charge vers les ennemis proches. Si leur forme spectrale n'est pas tuée après une courte durée, ils retrouveront éventuellement leur forme physique. *Une fois qu'ils sont détruits, les Vomvalystes de forme énergétique déposent une sphère d'énergie marquée d'une balise bleue, qui peut être récupérée par les Warframes ou les Opérateurs et livrée aux Leurres d'Eidolon afin de les charger. Cependant, ces charges d'énergie se dissipent après une courte période. *Alternativement, les Vomvalystes sous leur forme énergétique peuvent être directement absorbés par un Leurre d'Eidolon s'ils entrent dans son rayon d'action. *Les Vomvalystes apparaissent deux par deux, sauf s'ils sont engendrés par un Teralyst. Astuces *En plus des Coeur de Sentient Intact, les Vomvalystes lâcheront également un orbe bleu brillant qui chargera la Warframe ou l'Opérateur avec de l'énergie bleue lorsqu'il sera ramassé. La Warframe ou l'Opérateur affecté peut alors se déplacer près d'un Leurre d'Eidolon amical, transférant l'énergie au leurre pour le charger. Un seul orbe peut être actif par Warframe ou Opérateur à tout moment. Ceci est particulièrement utile au début de la rencontre avec le Teralyst, car les Vomvalystes sont plutôt rares. *Les Vomvalystes comptent actuellement pour les défis des Mods Riven nécessitant de tuer des Sentient, et sont l'unité Sentient la plus facile à tuer. **Cependant, ne les sous-estimez pas; l'attaque de base du projectile des Vomvalystes est toujours raisonnablement puissante. Lorsque vous chassez les Teralystes d'Eidolon, ils ne doivent pas être ignorés - à la fois parce qu'ils soutiennent et protègent le Teralyst, et en raison de leurs dégâts. * peut voler le butin des Vomvalystes en utilisant Maraude. **Les Vomvalystes ne peuvent pas être volés tant qu'ils sont sous forme spectrale. Trivia *''Eidolon'' dans la littérature grecque représente l'esprit, comme des images, d'une personne vivante ou morte. Historique des correctifs *More Visual Effect intensity changes to reduce visual noise from Vomvalyst ability FX. *Fixed a potential script error when being attacked by a Vomvalyst. *No longer drop Sentient Cores when auto-'killed' at sunrise. Unlike vampires, Vomvalysts are not killed by the sun, they just “go back to where they came from”. *Increased the amount of Affinity earned by 5x to help Operator Amp leveling. *Lowered particle burst for charge up attacks. * Increased the drop chance of Intact Sentient Cores to 100%. *Fixed Vomvalysts sometimes spawning at level 9999. *Vomvalysts in energy-form now only feed charge to a single Lure. *Added resistance, armor type, and health type information to Codex entry. Media Eidolon Vomvalista.png Catégorie:Sentient